


Kata (drabble)

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne wakes up... (can be read as a part of <a href="http://hlfiction.netseries.php?seriesid=126">Blood(y) Fool</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kata (drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series in which Methos and Anne become a couple. (Don't ask how that happened - i have no idea.)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I own no part of the Highlander franchise, so anything you recognise from books, audio books, tv or cinema is clearly not mine. Only this storyline and wording are my own work. I make no money off of any of my fanfic, and no copyright infringement is intended.

  
"Oh, it's you." Anne sounded relieved and looked dog-tired. Little wonder. "What are you doing there?"  
"I'm preparing Duncan's birthday gift," Methos answered truthfully.  
"What birthday gift? And why at ..." — she consulted the kitchen clock — "... 4 am?"  
"I often get up this early to train. I'm creating a kata for him."  
Her expression turned a question mark.  
"Surely you've seen him do martial arts without a training partner?"  
"Oh, like when he trains to meditate?"  
"Exactly. I'm putting moves together for him to use."  
"Why?"  
"This is new, and unique. And it gives away one of my ... tricks."  


* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Also archived at [hlfiction.net](http://hlfiction.net/viewstory.php?sid=1465)


End file.
